bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Pardon Me Can I ask you anything? I really hope you're considerately listening to me as you're reading this. Dekoshu 20:54, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not really what you'd call an "administrator" here, but I can help out with a couple of things. Arrancar109 05:00, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 20:57, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Okay I would like you to find the pictures for the Kido spells and edit something on Hollows like about the Great King Zero or something like that? I'll keep my eyes open. It might be difficult to find any good-quality pics of the kido spells. Arrancar109 05:40, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 20:09, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I agree with you, Arrancar 109. Try your best for looking for the kido spell at good quality and the Getsuga Tenshou images. Post them here if you want. I'm still here, but I know you're busy or going to sleep. Okie-dokie. It might take some time though, but I'll keep a sharp eye out. Sometimes manga scans do the trick, so I might start there. Arrancar109 05:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Shūsuke Amagai Hi, i've already post in Shūsuke Amagai's talk page, i think its a better translation too, but we need to know the others point of view... thanks for let me know about it, and sorry for the delay, i was too busy :) Maul day 06:39, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Techniques Hey, I just got back from reading at Narutopedia, and I think we should give detailed descriptions of abilities,Like Getsuga Tenshou for example and if it's good, we can continue from there. Folia 21:14, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 21:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Excuse me, but can you please find a picture for a Hollow performing Cero? Dekoshu 21:02, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Do you know how to get the colors for the infobox to appear? :No clue. Also, I'll search some sources for a hollow performing a cero, but I will tell you that the best I can do is get either Hollow Form Ichigo performing a cero, or a basic Gillian-classed Menos performing a cero (assuming you're leaving out Arrancar performing cero). Arrancar109 21:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 05:34, 15 November 2008 (UTC) It isn't your fault at all, Arrancar109. Thank you for further helping this great website by editing, touching up, and more. But somebody *already* added the cero pics. However, there's still the Gran Rey Cero image that is stil missing in this site. Try looking for it in available websites with it. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques should definitely be the Gran Rey cero user. Dekoshu 05:58, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Arrancar109. Because of you, it will more than enough for the cero articles. Try the image and shrink it down to a medium size so I can make an infobox for it. The aritcle is right here. Warning Stuff Thanks for the thanks on the warning stuff. Basically I've seen people putting stuff up before the chapter was out the last few weeks on the Wiki and that is consider spoilers. So I decided to start doing what the OP Wikia (which I am more active on) does: put the warning up. I'll try to talk to him and see what he says but if he doesn't listen, then we'll see what happens with the higher ups. -StrangerAtaru 16:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Admin' Errr, I dunno how to ask it clearly, so let's ask it normally... Would you like to become an administrator/sysop ? --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-' --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' :I actually thought about it since I saw the initial message. I admit that it is a bit unexpected, but I'll do it. However, I do have several questions I wanna ask before anything's official. Arrancar109 04:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::So, first, what about asking your questions ? :D, Second, I gave you some rights ^-^. --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' :::Cool, thanks. As for the questions... well, firstly, who are the other administrators on here (besides you), so I know who to talk to? Secondly, what are some rules as an administrator that I need to know? :::That's all I can think of for now. If anything else comes to mind, I'll ask a bit later. Arrancar109 18:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, thatere's not that much things that you should know about this ;) . Actually, you're the only one, with TheUltimate3, the founder, but I think that another admin will come soon(Oh right, if you've idea about this person, you can tell it :D) ^^. Else, rules as administrator are not really hard, in fact, there is only 2 : Help/Protect the wiki against vandalism, and don't abuse, as they say on the help Wikia " An administrator is only an editor with few more buttons to protect the Wiki" ^^. Oh right, I hadn't time to see the guy that you blocked's edit, was they really insulting or pure vandalism for 1week block ? :) --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 18:58, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, he came here last night and inserted bits and pieces of sexual references between Grimmjow and Orihime. Then, not too long ago, he deleted the entire Grimmjow article and replaced it with "Rape" and "Ass" repeatedly. Arrancar109 19:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: So he has luck, the MINIMUM for that with me is 2week blocking ^-^' :::::: Dekoshu : Well, actually, only Sysop can do, and I'm pretty much waiting Arrancar's idea about this to name a second sysop ^^ --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 19:10, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 18:59, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I fear you now. How do I block a user for correct reasons?